


An Autumn of Spears

by vallhund



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallhund/pseuds/vallhund
Summary: Six years after the end of the Westerosi Civil Wars, the kingdom has entered a Second Golden Age under the leadership of Aemon I Targaryen and his Hand, Lady Sansa Stark. But when the most ambitious of Westerns' knights begin looking beyond their own shores for glory, the peace that Aemon's parents purchased with their lives begins to appear tenuous at best.





	An Autumn of Spears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwalker/gifts), [BronzeStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeStar/gifts), [Little_Ghost14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ghost14/gifts).



> For the best fanfic writers of them all.

PROLOGUE

 

DRAMATIS PERSONAE

 

WESTEROS

 

THE COURT ON DRAGONSTONE

AEMON, First of His Name, King of the Westerosi, the Dothraki and the Ghiscari, Lord of Dragonstone. A young man of seventeen years.

His sister VISENYA, the Princess of Meereen. A maiden of twelve years

His elder brother JAEHARYS, a madman kept in the palace on Dragonstone. Called BROKEN JAE. Nineteen years.

His twin siblings, RHAELLA and MAGOR, children of ten.

His Hand, SANSA STARK. Lady of Greenbridge and Warden of the First Men of the Trident.

His Master of Ships, THEON GREYJOY.

His Master of Laws, EDDISON TOLLETT, called DOLOROUS EDD. 

His Master of Coin, HUMFREY HIGHTOWER.

His Master of Whispers, VARYS, called the SPIDER.

His First Spear of the Unsullied Legion, GREY WORM.

His Master of Freedman's Bay, MISSANDEI OF NAATH.

His dragon, RHAEGAL THE GREEN. Last of his brood.

 

 

His principal bannermen:

Lord MORS GRAFTON of Gulltown. Warden of the Vale.

 

Lord GARTH HIGHTOWER of the Hightower, called GREYSTEEL. Warden of the South

 

 

 

ESSOS

 

THE PALACE AT SI QO

 

POL JOQ, God-Emperor of Yi Ti.

His Chief of Ministries and grandfather, POL QO.

His Minister of War, XAN LO. A cavalryman or  _qitan_ from the Brinewater River Valley in the north.

His Minister of Foreign Affairs, KHAL QUBING. The son of a Dothraki sellsword and a YiTish noblewoman, from Trader Town.

 

 


End file.
